Many electronic systems, such as desktop computers and servers, utilize processors. Typically, a processor is mounted on a socket assembly that electrically couples the processor to a printed circuit board. The socket assembly is secured to the printed circuit board.
Many different types of processors and socket assemblies have been used. The processor may be removable or affixed to the socket, such as by soldering. Some processors have pins that are inserted into corresponding sockets of a socket assembly. Friction between the pins and socket assemblies holds the processor securely to the socket assembly. A sufficient pulling force is applied to the processor to overcome the friction when removal of the processor from the socket is desired.